In recent years, aircraft cabin lighting systems for providing ambient light employ more and more LED light units, replacing the formerly used neon lights (36 W or 48 W). LED based lighting systems in aircrafts are known which comprise one or more LEDs which are mounted on one or more printed circuit boards (PCB) together with a power supply and control circuit(s) and which are all interconnected by conductive paths of the printed circuit board. LED technology offers a number of advantages. For example, besides being highly cost-effective and having a long lifetime, which is about 10 to 20 times higher than the lifetime of neon lights, LED lighting systems may also be controlled so as to provide different colors and brightness. However, such LED based lighting systems exhibit deterioration in brightness and/or color over time that mandates replacement of the light units, leading to non-satisfactory lifetimes in various applications.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an interior aircraft LED light unit that exhibits slower deterioration, leading to an even higher lifetime thereof.